Black Diamond
Black Diamond is the main villain of Brothers In Arms . He is portrayed by David Aiken. He is a complete psychopath and probably the most unstable character in a Diamond Dave Production. His real name is never revealed just being simply known as Black Diamond. He wears a World War 2 gas mask to conceal his face. The mask most likely belonged to his grandfather who was a soldier in World War 2. He is a serial killer who specifically targets soldiers. He is driven to prove himself as superior to soldiers by trying to out think them and capturing and torturing them before killing them. The reasons as to why he feels this way is unknown. Brothers In Arms Black Diamond first appears without his mask talking to Dan Murphy . He seems to have an extensive knowledge of the military being able to identify Dan Murphy's medal as a military one. He comes across as friendly and well speaking but all of this is a front to hide his true psychotic personality. He even shares personal information about himself to Dan having just meet him saying that his grandfather served in World War 2. Dan is interested in what he says. Black Diamond asks Dan where his 'brothers' are. (referring to Dans fellow soldiers.) Dan tells Black Diamond how he was captured but managed to escape. Black Diamond suggests that he should try and establish contact with his comrades telling him that it will help him gain inner peace as it helped his grandfather. At first it seems that Black Diamond is genuinely trying to help Dan with an understanding of what he's going through but this turns out to be all an act to further his twisted plan. After Dan discovers that every one of his fellow soldiers exept for Kenneth Thomas have been murdered, Black Diamond locates Dan's house, breaks in and hides there for an unknown amount of time. Dan returns home from seeing Kenneth still not knowing who the killer is and falls asleep. Black Diamond makes noises in the middle of the night waking up Dan who investigates the house. Black Diamond now wearing his gas mask knocks Dan out and imprisons him over night and tortures him. The next morning Kenneth breaks into Black Diamonds torture chamber and rescues Dan. Black Diamond soon discovers that Dan has escaped and sets after them armed with a massive machine gun. He seems to know where the two soldiers are going displaying some hunting skills being able to trace their movements. He finds the two soldiers arguing in the forest and fires his machine gun at them and they both flee. Black Diamond follows them into a mine field. Black Diamond seems to already know it's a mine field implying that he set the mines there himself. Instead of firing directly at Dan and Kenneth he instead aims at the mines attempting to ignite them and blow the two soldiers up. He manages to stun Dan and Kenneth by setting off one of the mines. With Kenneth and Dan down but not out Black Diamond walks up to them relishing his cornered prey and removes his mask revealing his face. Dan recognises him as the man who spoke to him on the beach and asks him why he spoke to him. Black Diamond responds saying he likes to know who his victims are before he kills them. (implying that he has always used this method to get to his victims by pretending to be friendly and obtaining information about them.) Dan asks him why he murdered the soldiers Black Diamond announces that he killed them to prove his superiority over the soldiers ranting that soldiers are trained killers and that he managed to out smart and kill all of them. While Black Diamond is ranting he notices Kenneth attempting to shot him and he quickly turns round and shots Kenneth in the chest, gravely wounding him. An angered Dan gets to his feet and challenges Black Diamond to a one on one fight. Black Diamond happily obliges discarding his gun and the two men engage in a violent struggle. Black Diamond manages to put up a good fight against Dan displaying various counterattacks. He manages to wound Dan by kneeing him in the ribs. Standing triumphant Black Diamond produces a smaller gun from his pocket and prepares to kill Dan. Dan manages to plant a direct kick to Black Diamonds testicles. Black Diamond, clearly very hurt cowers in pain slowly backing away and Dan angrily shoves him onto one of his own land mines. Suddenly realising he is standing on a land mine and acknowledging that he is about to die Black Diamond shouts "Oh Shit!" but is cut off as the mine goes off beneath his feet killing him. Personality Black Diamond is psychotic and mentally unstable. He is a serial killer who kills soldiers. He claims he does this to prove himself as being superior to soldiers indicating that he may have a superiorty complex or an inferiority complex. He has an unhealthy obsession with the military probably due to his grandfather serving in World War 2. He inherited his Grandfathers gas mask and decided to use it to hide his identity while embarking on his killing sprees. He has an understanding of the mindset of a soldier knowing how to talk to them and get them to reveal their personal information. He uses this knowledge to his advantage portraying himself as a friendly individual to the soldiers that he meets so he can get all the information he needs about them before he abducts, tortures and kills them. This quality makes Black Diamond a very dangerous villain perhaps even more than Big Bad Dave or Vince Carter who are outwardly bad and make no attempts to hide who they really are. Black Diamond can hide his true psychotic self quite well being able to throw off any suspicion from others. Black Diamond has excellent fighting skills being able to prove an even match for Dan. During their final fight he is able to reverse some of Dans attacks and land some heavy kicks on Dan. It could be possible that Black Diamond did recieve military training and enroled in the army but was rejected due to his unstable personality. This could further explain his apparent hatred for soldiers feeling that he missed out on being a soldier like his grandfather. He is very cunning and plans things carefully setting up a friendship with his victims before murdering them and even planting mines in a field to throw his victims off guard. This further shows off his skills as a hunter. The only time he expresses fear is shortly before he dies after being pushed onto one of his own land mines screaming, "Oh Shit!" Attributes *Extensive military knowledge. *Access to military hardware including guns and mines. *Completely psychotic. *Disregard for human life. *Skilled in hand to hand combat. *Emotional manipulater. *Obsessed with soldiers and his grandfathers gas mask. *Driven to prove himself.